The present invention relates generally to a reel, and in particular to a reel for elongated convolutable objects, such as cables and the like.
Reels made of synthetic plastic material for wires cables and other convolutable elongated objects, are considered very desirable by the industry for a variety of reasons, including the economy of manufacture and the relatively low weight of such reels. The prior art has indeed proposed reels of synthetic plastic material, for instance a reel having a tubular core to which two end flanges are connected which are in form of circular plates, and which are held together by threaded rods extending lengthwise of the core and connecting the flanges of the latter. Experience has shown, however, that the connection of the end flanges with the core is not reliable in this prior-art reel. The threaded rods are of metal, whereas the core of the plate-shaped end flanges are of synthetic plastic material. This means differential coefficients of thermal expansion and contraction of the two materials, and in conjunction with cooled flowing of the synthetic plastic material has been found to result in unintended and undesired loosening of the connection of the flanges to the core.
A further type of reel of synthetic plastic material utilizes two identical reel portions which are symmetrical to one another and which are bonded together by an adhesive. These reels are suitable only if they do not exceed a certain size; they cannot be used where the reel must have large dimensions because they do not provide for sufficient strength and stability.
It is therefore desirable to provide a reel of synthetic plastic material which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.